


The greatest answer

by KastleandCoffee



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Broadway AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleandCoffee/pseuds/KastleandCoffee
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr "ooh aus are my fave! could you do one where karen and frank are broadway actors in the same show? thanks!! :)"





	The greatest answer

Karen sighed as she put on her stage makeup. She was dreading the first official show of the season and nerves were eating her stomach up. She hadn’t eaten all day, and even though she knew that she should eat something to make it through the play she couldn’t make herself. 

Frank knocked on Karen’s dressing room door, already in costume and stage makeup done. He liked to get ready early and spend the rest of the time available settling his nerves and going over his lines. “Kare! I know you’re in there and you’re freakin’ out!” He paused for a moment. “I’m coming in. Hope you’re not naked!” Frank pushed open the door and found Karen chewing her lip and looking up at him in the mirror. Shes in just a strapless bra and some shorts, and her eyes are wide and scared and he finds himself coming up to rub her back some, his hand looking huge against her bony back. 

“Hey… Hey, deep breaths kid. You got this,” Frank murmured soothingly. “You eat today?” He asked, remembering that earlier in the season, she would get so stressed that she wouldn’t eat. 

Karen gave him a shy shake of her head, taking the protein bar that he offers her. 

“I don’t want you passing out on stage. That would be a shit show, and Curtis would have our asses.” He laughed, referencing their stage manager. That managed to draw a laugh from her as she nibbled the corner of the bar before her hunger made itself known and she ate the rest of it easily. 

Frank ran his fingers through her hair, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “You got this. You’ve made it so far. I’m glad you’re here with me,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“I’m glad I have you,” Karen replied, resting her hands on his forearms. “On our way home tonight, I want thai.” She decided, tilting her head back to kiss the underside of Frank’s chin. They haven’t been dating long, just a month or two, and it’s been kept quiet, since they don’t want to start any gossip around the troupe, but half of the cast and crew have noticed anyways. It’s not that they’re closer than usual, they have always shared each other’s personal space, it’s only normal after spending 6 months playing a couple in the show, but now they share lingering touches and soft words, exchange meaningful glances. 

“Deal. But only if you’re big spoon tonight.”

Karen cackled, forgetting her worries for the moment and turning in her seat to kiss Frank squarely on the lips. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Castle.”


End file.
